A Flower for You
by Taro-nyaa
Summary: Junjou Romantica drabbles for every flower.
1. Cherry Blossom

******Author's Notes: T**his is my first fanfiction ever. But you can probably tell since it's quite short.

******Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica doesn't belong to me or it's characters thought I girl could dream about it right?**

******Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom**

* * *

It's spring and one of the biggest events during this season is cherry blossom viewing. A young man who could be easily mistaken as a high scholar, was preparing food for the trip, humming cheerfully as he packed the food in his bag one by one. He was very excited to be able to go this year and with the one he loved most. Though he would never admit that, especially to his lover.

"Usagi-san are you done? I'm ready" Misaki called for his lover as he zipped up his bag

"Yeah, I just need to type out the last paragraph" A man by the mane of Usagi-san answered

"Seriously, if you had made your deadline you won't be in such a rush to finish it off today and we could have gotten a good spot too"

"Don't worry I reserved the whole park today"

Misaki's emerald eyes widen. "You what?"

"Reserved the whole park"

Actually it wasn't a shock to Misaki at all but sometime he just can't help but forget how rich this man really was.

"Let's get going Usagi-san" Usagi smiled at the his anticipation and followed the boy out.

They both soon arrived at their destination; a park filled with cherry blossom trees blooming beautifully. Misaki set everything out and gazed in wonder at the scenery in front of them "You know we should go out together more Usagi-san. It's nice"

Usagi thought the scenery was beautiful but staring at the boy and his expression made this ever so more breathtaking.

"Misaki ..."

"Hmm?" And suddenly Usagi leaned in and pecked him lightly on the lips causing his cheeks to flush a bright pink.

"Now you look like the most beautiful, adorable cherry blossom in this whole field" Misaki then turned bright red.

"Idiot Usagi-san. Just eat you food"

"You even look cute scowling"

Giving Misaki another kiss but a more passionate one as the winds flutter the soft pink cherry blossoms.

* * *

**A/N Please tell me your opinion on this and I know it's quite short and I'm very sorry since i'm not very confident in my writing but I'm here to improve plus it's 12:30 am here. Review if it's bad or good.^^**

**Taro~**


	2. Tulip

**Author's Note: Thank you sooo much SplicedShyla for being my first reviewer EVER and thank you lelonnie25. You know what I'm thanking you for.  
**

**********Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica and it's adorable characters don't belong to me.**

**********Chapter 2: Tulip**

* * *

Mitsuhashi University had ended early for all the student so Misaki and Todo decided to walk home for the day, enjoying each others company as they discuss about the latest The Kan manga volume.

"Ijuuinsensei is the best, naa Misaki"

"Yeah I had to stay up late to finish my homework because I spent most the time reading it"

"So that's why you were sleeping in class. Hiroki sensei threw a book at you just to wake you up"

"Ahh and it still hurts" Misaki rubbed the back of his head as the two happen to walk past a small kindergarten and watched the chattering of little children. All the kids were covered in dirt trying to plant tulips of red, white and yellow as they enjoy themselves in the early afternoon.

While a little black hair girl with piggy tales ran to a young brunette lady, she happen to catch the eyes of green and turned to face him. A smile brightly spread across her face and she ran over.

"Nee nii-chan, can you come inside and help us" The little girls gazed up at Misaki with pleading eyes of purple which reminded him of a certain someone, making him feel the need to help her.

"Can I?"

"Of course you can" Answered by the brunette lady who held a welcoming smile to the both of them.

"Lets go; Lets go" The little girl eagerly pulled Misaki to the group of children followed by a grinning Todo.

The two students spent the afternoon help plant tulips and as a reward they gave each of them a red tulip within a pot. Misaki came inside the penthouse, having been walking from the kindergarten.

"I am home"

"Welcome home" Greeted a man from the couch, apparently was reading the newspaper. Misaki walked over and placed the tulip on the table making the man glance over in curiosity at the plant and at the state of Misaki.

"Ohh, today Todo and I helped out over the nearby kindergarten and the nice lady gave me this" He smiled at the memory of the kids surrounding him chattering and giggling. Usagi saw this and admired his Misaki's beauty for awhile.

"Well, lets go Misaki" Usagi-san carried him up the stairs bridal style causing a Misaki to blush in embarrassment.

"Let go of me baka usagi"

"In your current state you need a bath and I also happen to not had one yet"

"Then you go first"

"But won't it save money on the water bills?"

"When did you care about saving money?"

"Since now"

As a flush of water could be heard from upstairs, placed on the table was a gleaming red tulip.

* * *

**A/N Please tell me what you think about it and how I can improved my writing ^^ If you enjoyed or didn't enjoy it then leave a review behind. Don't be scared I won't bit your head off if it's a bad review (or maybe I will if you don't review) jokes.**

**Oh yeah, some of my words might be spelt differently because I'm from Australia and we follow the British English like colour. If you have any problems just tell me.**

**Taro~**


End file.
